


Love Maul

by TheAdventuresofCirceandHype



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Light Masochism, Manhandling, Rocket in a tie, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Suspension, Trash Talk, cutting off clothes, forced fellatio, low gravity sex, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype/pseuds/TheAdventuresofCirceandHype
Summary: Rocket takes Peter's advice about giving you a romantic night out. Which goes about as well as you'd think. You and Rocket challenge each other to a naughty manhunt, instead. The victor gets full sexual control of the other for an evening. Which sexy space traveler will win? (Sequel to 'Put a Ring On It'.)





	1. Chapter 1

You stood proudly at the podium and awaited the go ahead to begin your speech. The reason for giving it seemed silly to the other Guardians but it was something that meant a lot to you. So much so that you'd stand before major corporation executives, using streaming tech strong enough to broadcast your image from space to them. You still weren't sure if this would convince anyone but you were ready to try. 

You glanced over at Rocket who was there for emotional support. He smiled encouragingly which gave you the confidence to begin. 

"Greetings fellow Earthers. I come to you live from the far reaches of space, today, to convince you all, in a way, to join me."

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Rocket nod approvingly. You relaxed a little more.

"Now, this isn't to say that you should all pack up and hitch a ride with the next group of space travelers to touch down on Earth. Oh, no." You shook your head and smiled a little. 

Rockets hand moved, his eyes unwavering from you. At the same time, you felt a pleasurable sensation. Like a finger running itself, sensually, down your womanhood.  
No. This couldn't be happening. There was no WAY Rocket would do this during something SO important. Trying not to panic and hoping it was just your imagination, you returned to your speech. 

"I'm here today to convince you all to begin considering extending your businesses to intergalactic levels."

You couldn't help but notice that Rockets hand was moving again. This time you felt as if a finger was continuously poking your clit. That little bastard! He'd done it! He'd actually slipped a vibrating panel sensor into your underwear before listening to your speech without letting you know! It was actually a great sex toy and it worked way better than any pair of vibrating panties you'd tried on Terra, due to the fact that all you needed was a thin 'hardly there' layer adhesed to the crotch of the undies in order to feel the effects. But now was the worst possible time for this. The nerve! The stark raving, pure, unadulterated, nerve! The worst thing about it was that this was really working for you and you hated it.

Every muscle in your body begged you to turn and yell at him to stop. But you refused to break. You'd show him that you could handle this harrowing scenario he'd so harshly forced upon you. You breathed and concentrated.

"In doing so not only will this increase income sales but it'll also open the floodgates for a whole new plateau of advertising opportunities. Imagine, if you will, sales doubling, nay, quadrupling , because you're now able to sell your product on another planet, or two. Each possibly the same size or even bigger than Earth."

It seemed like Rockets bullying had ceased until you clenched a little against the sudden slap he'd given the panel and, by extension, your clit. This made you flinch slightly. You scrunched your lips together stifling a grunt. 

You could overhear Rocket snickering to himself during the pause you'd created with your silence. You still refused to let that low life win. You smoothed the hair that had fallen over your eyes back into place. 

"P-planets.. with more open communications to surrounding planets. Once the visitors to these new planets try your products they may ask to have your establishments available on their own. Imagine this chain of events repeating itself over and over, until you're making more money than ever before."

Here, Rocket decided to up the ante. He'd begun smacking the panel in a steady rhythm, tantalizing your already tender nub. You allowed yourself eye contact with him, trying not to look like you were glaring. He sat there, eyebrows raised with a remarkably fake look of blamelessness, literally as he drummed away on the panel. It quickly melted away, replaced by a sneaky glint of his eyes and a smirk.

You rapidly flipped through your cards and decided it would be best to skip to the end of your speech so you could finish and give your shipmate a piece of your mind. Rocket must've gleaned what your next move was and mercifully stopped messing with the panel. He straightened up in his seat, adopting an air of polite formality.

"In conclusion," you stated, your voice a little higher pitched than it needed to be, "Mr. Ells, Mr. Brandon and Mr. Murrell, it was be a privilege and an honor if you'd take all of the evidence I've provided and referred back to it when considering making Chipotle, Dominos or Five Guys into galaxy wide chains. Thank you for your ti-"

And-WHAM! You hit the floor, shamelessly clutching your crotch. The sounds you made were uncontrollable. 

Rocket had placed a very well targeted flick onto the panel. This had been worse than the rest. That thing must've came with various power settings because the feeling it caused in your pussy was unreal. This embarrassed you. It felt as if your clit had somehow expanded with hot agonizing pleasure. It was such a bizarre occurrence, you wondered how it was even possible. 

Rocket guffawed unabashedly

" _I hate you... I hate you_ ," the words croaked pitifully out of your mouth.

"Ey, that kinda tawk hurts," Rocket pouted getting his last few laughs out. 

You writhed on the floor as he made his way over. " _This_... hurts," you groaned as you rolled around.

Thankfully your audience had been imaginary. Rocket was only testing you on how well you'd memorized your speech. You'd just wished that he'd told you about the addition of the vibrator panel, which was totally unnecessary. 

"If ya ever use dat crappy ass speech, you probably shouldn't skip through it like dat," he coached.

"You think?" You snarked. You couldn't believe he was still criticizing you after what he just did. 

Rocket stood over you now, sharp, sadistic smile shining down on you. Lids low over his jasper eyes. 

"I'm gonna get you back for this," you vowed.

Rocket gave a satisfied little chortle before lowering his body onto yours.

* * *

 

  
It had been 6 months since that fateful Beyonce inspired night.

You and Quill explained to Rocket what 'putting a ring on it' entailed. (Although, not before Quill awkwardly excused himself from the room after Rocket showed him your zip tie scars.) 

"Dats one lame tradition," Rocket responded.

"The ring exchange or marriage in general?" You asked.

"Both."

Despite the spontaneity of the sexcapade that began this thing you and Rocket had, you figured that it couldn't have gone better. It was hard to resist being curious about what inspired him to express his feelings (aka completely dominate you) so blatantly that night. It couldn't have just been the booze. Sharing a bedroom, one night, you plopped into bed next to him while he lazily thumbed through his virtual notes.

"So..." you began, hardly taking Rockets attention away from his computer pad, "if you knew that I liked you well before our first time... why did you choose to act on it weeks later?"

Rocket paused right as he was about to click something. He glanced sideways at you, sizing you up. 

"When you three idiots started dancin'," Rocket answered, resuming his note organizing, "I realized it was one a' dem frou frou situations."

He must've meant how Single Ladies was intended as a womens dance. You'd have to inform Rocket later that it was still just as powerful when men did it. Which you'd seen for yourself back on Earth many times. 

"My choices were between you, Groot and Quill. So naturally, I watched you."

The blush that rose to your face didn't go unnoticed. As he flipped through more notes, Rocket reached over to your right breast, felt for the nipple and idly played with it. Trying not to get lost in the pleasurably ticklish sensations the strokes of his fingers caused, you asked "I guess my dancing skills were good enough to change your mind about me, huh?"

Rockets eyes focused and he placed his handheld down. He pushed you off your elbow and sat you up against your pillow. "No," he corrected as he made himself at home in your lap. He looked you in the eye as he started to explain.

"I...." Rocket paused, gazing off to the side. His ear twitched as he searched for his words. He fondled your breasts in soft circular motions as he continued, his voice a deep velvety whisper.

"When you first boarded the ship, I _knew_ you were cute..."

You closed your eyes enjoying Rocket kneading your body, your breath quickening slightly. It was rare that he was so gentle. Also, 'knew', not thought? You felt your face grow hot. You tried to remember what Rocket had been like when you did first board. Unfortunately, you couldn't and you wondered why.

"Dat night, when I found out you felt the da same..."

Rocket suddenly squeezed you. His hands were tiny and could only fit your areolas but it elicited a light gasp from you. 

"Was da first time I ever saw ya smile. Not like da fake ass smiles ya gave before dat, neither."

Now, you recalled how depressed you'd been on your first few weeks of space traveling. You and your ex had broken up and you were still sad about it, then. You did smile during that time, even laugh. But that was mostly because Groot had tried his best to cheer you up. That night in the hallway must've been the first time Groot made you smile in front of Rocket. Or at least the first time Rocket really noticed. But Rocket had ignored your question.

"Why didn't you say anything till after karaoke night?"

You tried to sound calm and casual. Rocket was silent. He looked down at your breasts non-lustfully. It came in loud and clear. He'd been too shy to make his first move. This realization was so unexpectedly sweet. You decided to help him.

"The alcohol really did help, I guess," you said through a genuine smile. 

You could tell from his relieved look that he was thankful you didn't make him admit it. 

"I'll tell ya what helped; you was always undressin' me with ya goo goo eyes," with this statement he brought your shirt up over your breasts. He began kissing one of them.

Your soft flesh sighed lightly against his lips. Letting him toy with your body like this always sent electric energy through your veins.

"' _Goo goo eyes_?' I barely stole glances at you."

Rocket grinned deviously and shook his head as he looked up at you. His eyes glimmered under his low white brows.

"Could _still_ tell..."

Gingerly he bit your nipple and wrapped his lips around it to suckle. Pulling your breast away from you, as he did. You allowed a satisfied little noise to escape you as he released it.

Everyone else was on the ship with you. You tried not to make anymore sounds for the rest of the night with Rocket. (And failed.)  
  


* * *

 

 

Thankfully, Rocket hadn't only been training you in all the different ways to be had by a space outlaw. He also showed you how to use his inventions and firearms. You and the rest of the team occasionally had to make stops on deserted planets to get out of the ship and relax for a while. During this time they taught you how to camp. Rocket would also show you how to set traps should the team ever get ambushed. You felt like maybe Rocket was teaching you too much and that it was the result of paranoia. But he'd been through a lot and you knew it was coming from a place of love. So, you committed it all to memory. 

To your delight, the crew decided to take some time to stay at an actual vacation planet. It wasn't until you stepped off the Milano that it hit you just how much it was designed to be paradise. Firstly, the air was so crisp and clean, you breathed deeply through your nose to savor it as you walked down the ships ramp. Second, most of the planet was untamed wilderness, full of strange and beautiful muti-colored flora. All the wildlife there had been bread to be non-threatening to tourists. There were a few cities here and there that were dedicated to serving said tourists. Most of which were coastal and yours, you soon realized, most definitely was. The sky on this planet was light mauve. The ocean reflected the color. The foamy waves crashed upon the bronze sand. The sun on this planet was not like Earths. Instead of bright yellow, it cast a rusty orange light. It gave the place a feeling of wistful constant sunset, in an odd sort of way. Like, it was clearly daytime, but your mind kept tricking you into believing it was almost night when it was only morning. 

There was a consistent buzz of relaxed excitement in the air. People walked slowly down the street like they had nothing to do. But most of them dressed like they were going somewhere fancy. You were worried that you and the Guardians would stick out but the people seemed not to notice you and if they did, they were cordial enough.  
You'd all worn your bathing suits underneath your street clothes and decided your first day should be at the beach.

Gamora and Quill lounged next to each other. You and Groot had splash fights that Mantis joined at first but soon realized how terrible she was at them. You fell in love with how the water looked from inside, catching the copper sun beams in it's tide. Coming up for air, you looked over at the guys. They were all sitting with drinks in their hands. Quill looked like he was asking Rocket a semi-serious question, while Drax listened intently. Rocket reacted by putting his paws up in front of him in a 'what' expression, (beer still clutched in one of them) his mouth running a mile a minute. He gestured to himself, haughtily a few times. Probably talking smack as usual. The thought made you smile. You wondered what Quill said to him. 

Later, you found Rocket wading through the water toward you, finally getting his tiny swimming trunks wet.

"Alright, Squeaker, dat's enough beach for today," he said in a playfully 'talking down' tone.

"No, it isn't!" You insisted and dived back under. You swam away as fast as you could. You turned and saw Rocket swimming toward you, surprisingly fast. You exclaimed in giddy fear as you tried to gain speed. 

"Ey, cut it out wouldja?" Rocket whined at you. "I got somethin' to show ya."

Soon you and Rocket were flying over the city in your aero rigs. Or at least you tried. You still weren't exactly used to it and you were iffy about heights. You screamed as you dipped down in the air a little.

"Straighten ya back," Rocket instructed you, "just like how I showed ya."

You did as you were told and you halted, hovering in place in the air. 

"Dere ya go," Rocket said, "Now, lean forward, come on," he turned and led you farther up.

"What is going on?" You asked rubbing your forehead feigning a headache to make it look less like you were avoiding looking down. "Why are we flying so high?"

"You'll see in a minute," Rocket assured you. "Just come with me."

The two of you zoomed higher, together. Two different silhouettes in the lavender mist moving in sync. Just when you were beginning to enjoy the flight, Rocket froze.  
You stopped a little too late and zoomed past him. You flew back, waiting for him to say something. His brown eyes darted around, expectantly. You looked around too. The only thing you could detect was the mist. Almost as if the entire sky had been a thin cloud this whole time. But weirdly not strong enough to block out the sun.

"What time is it?" Rocket mumbled to himself.

Just as you were about to answer, a mystifying light show began all around you. You grabbed hold of Rockets arm to steady yourself. 

"Wha?" You questioned as you watched pale red, green, gold and blue lights flicker as far as you could see. On and off again, almost like a surrounding crowd of people in the distance snapping photographs over and over. The display was as silent as it was mesmerizing. Gradually, more emerged and they started blinking faster. They danced around you both. You spun around a few times to take it all in. You couldn't even see the ground anymore. All had been replaced by this ocean of purple with the flickering lights. Thoroughly amazed you grinned ear to ear at Rocket. 

Rocket only looked at you, not distracted in any way by the atmospheric phenomenon enveloping him. He smiled, his eyes warmly and tenderly meeting yours. "Do ya like it?"

"It's beautiful," you gushed.

Rocket sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yanno, I... never officially asked ya..."

You turned back to him. "Asked me what?"

Rocket cleared his throat. It took a little while for the words to come to him. Evading eye contact, in a hopeful tone soft as a prayer, he asked;

".... Be my girl?"

Your heart raced. He was right. You two hadn't defined what you meant to each other. He'd mostly just asserted himself onto you. (Which you'd gratefully obliged.) Now you understood what this trip into the sky spectacle was about. 

You held your hands behind your back and tipped your head sideways as if thinking about it.

Just when it looked like Rocket was about to get pissed, you piped up.

"I dunno," you said with a non-chalant shrug, "I never figured you the type to be tied down to one 'goyil'," intentionally mocking his accent. 

Rocket threw his head backward and sighed. "I'm tryna be goddamn romantical, here. Take it or leave it, ya little smart aleck." That suave, cocky smile spread wide across his features. 

"Oh, Rocket. Projecting much?" you tsked, trying to look unimpressed.

" _I'm gonna 'project' **you** back up into space if you don't answer da fuckin' question!_"

Adorable. He was nervous. Even though he had no reason in the universe to be. (And you managed not to laugh at how he always pronounced it 'fawkin'.)

"Whoa, simmer down Captain," you raised your hands in a stopping motion in front of you, "I absolutely will..."

Rocket looked relieved and slowly came in for a hug but you stopped him.

"But only if you promise me one thing... never stop being an asshole."

"You got yourself a deal..." Rocket began pulling you back in and just before your lips touched he quickly added "bitch," before ravenously kissing you through your chuckles. 

Endlessly you made out, completely forgetting the surrounding sea of dazzling lights.

  
Later, you were back on the Milano rummaging through your closet. Rocket had surprised you with dinner reservations at one of the nicest places he could afford. Turns out it was one of those places where formal wear was mandatory. 

You didn't have anything too fancy but you chose your favorite formal dress that you felt was appropriate to wear around possibly snobby rich folk. You sat and waited for Rocket in the common area so he could escort you there. You were emotionally unprepared when he entered.

Your man sported a fitted black suit vest with a long sleeved dark red undershirt and a matching black tie. He adjusted it as he regarded you. You'd already seen him in a few suits but this one was your new instant favorite. Something about handsome lethal criminals in suits turned your knees to jelly. 

He grinned at you, dripping in smugness. 

Rocket hopped onto the couch next to you. "Goo goo eyes," he said taking your chin in his fingers and kissing you. You could only respond by blushing. 

He was helpful in showing you which dishes to order when you sat down at your table. (The menu consisted of a lot of foreign sounding things. He helped you pick the ones he thought were the most 'Earth-like'.) You'd gotten balcony seats looking out over the ocean. The table was decorated with fancy flower lights in expensive looking vases and covered with even more expensive looking cloths. 

"You alright?" Rocket asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I dunno. You just seem kinda quiet..."

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the...." you looked around at the all people dressed to the nines and daintily cutting their food, "... tranquil atmosphere."

Rocket nodded but didn't look convinced.

When the waitress brought your food, you stared at the dish for a while trying to figure out what it was. If you had to describe it you would've guessed 'spaghetti'? But dark blue spaghetti with neon green spots. And what was that stuff sprinkled on top of it? It kinda looked like rainbow colored nerds. Rocket began eating, remembering his table manners. (He was full of surprises, no doubt.) You immediately felt awkward because you'd never been properly trained in the art of eating like a debutante. You wondered how one could even use such manners while eating a meal as cumbersome as spaghetti.

You did the best you could. The 'spaghetti' was unpleasantly tough to chew and you didn't detect much flavor in it. The 'nerds' had been some sort of vegetables or legume. The taste and texture mostly reminded you of beans. Uncooked beans. Your speech to the CEO's of the fast food chains of Earth was starting to seem like a really good idea.

"Are ya sure you're ok?" Rocket persisted.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, Rock," you said coughing a little. A bit of hard spaghetti had flown to the back of your throat when you inhaled. You downed some water to help but it tasted oddly foul. Must've been the fruit they garnished it with. You weren't sure why but you felt like the small beige colored fruit smelled of socks that came out of the wash almost clean...

You began to feel slightly sick and Rocket took notice.

"Look, if you don't like this place we can go back to da ship."

"I can't do that. You paid for everything and it's a special night."

"It'll be fine, Squeaker. Don't worry," Rocket reassured you, placing his tiny paw on your hand. 

You smiled despite yourself. If anyone at this restaurant knew why he'd nicknamed you 'Squeaker', they'd surely get their thousand unit undies in a twist. It reminded you why you loved Rocket so much. His brashness, his vulgarity. Hell, he was probably taking you disliking the place so well because he'd (most likely) stolen money to pay for it. He'd probably just steal the amount he spent from someone else. The thought made you grin at him. This clearly wasn't the right setting for either of you. 

"I appreciate that you wanted to take me out to dinner tonight and you do look amazing..."

Rocket gave you bedroom eyes as he straightened his tie. God, he knew how to push your buttons.

"But I feel like we should do something else... Something just as special but less..." You glanced around once more at the boringly posh scene. "Swanky," was the word you'd decided on. 

"Oh, I see what you mean," Rocket winked, "You wanna have dat dress ripped offa ya tonight."

You blushed and bit your lip. "Always," you confessed, "But how about we try something new?"

"Ya mean like a new toy?"

"Eh, not really," and if you were being honest with yourself you were growing a bit tired of sex toys. You leaned forward with your (gasp) elbows on the table. "Come on, Rocket. Tell me; who's idea was it to bring me here?"

"I.. uh..." 

"Was it Peter's?"

He flashed you an awkward little smile. "How did you know?"

"Educated guess. That and I saw all you guys talking at the beach today."

Rocket slumped. "Quill insisted that he knew what you Earth chicks like best so I.." he trailed off and shrugged, meagerly.

"Quill doesn't know jack shit about what women want. Terran or otherwise. Trust me."

Rocket got a mischievous look in his eyes. "What if... I challenged ya to a competition?"

"What kind of competition?" You asked excitedly. 

Rocket thought it over once more and laid down his offer, his voice an enthusiastic whisper. Clearly not wanting anyone else getting wise to your plans.  
"Dis is gonna sound weird but hear me out. How 'bout you an' me find some nearby unused land. Den we split up, set traps for each other den spend da rest a' da day 'hunting' the other down."

You were dumbfounded. It was a lot to take in. 

"Ey, you said you wanted more practice with traps and combat, right?" Rocket shrugged.

Indeed you had. You processed this for a little longer. You found a delightful way make it even more interesting. 

"I like it. But how about we sweeten the deal?"

"Keep tawkin'," Rocket coaxed, intrigued and beguiled by your eagerness. His voice alone was getting you wet. You thought it over and decided you were game for your idea.

"Whoever captures the other first gets full sexual control for a night."

Rocket beamed with that 'too wide' smile that had grown familiar to you. The one so big you could see his gums.

"Babe..." he addressed you through a husky, sleazy chuckle.

"Yes?" you asked innocently.

"You are one kinky broad." He picked up your hand and placed a kiss on it. Then he shook it, adding "and _you're on_."

Immediately he tossed some money on the table and got out of his seat."Let's get outta here and establish some ground rules." 

"You bet," you encouraged, grabbing your purse and making a beeline for the door. You could sense people staring at you due to your rushed exit from the establishment but you hardly cared.

"I can't wait to win," you bragged, drunk with the new thrill of the proposed naughty manhunt. "I'm gonna ride your little face," you threatened. 

"Oh, yea?" Rocket pretended to sound contrary but he looked pretty turned on. "Well, I'm gonna fuck you up SO bad you're gonna wish you'd never left Terra," the foul mouthed taunt combined with his formal attire ruined your underwear. Thankfully by this time you were both outside.

"That's impossible," you objected as you both raced down the street toward the Milano, giggling and teasing each other in the night. 

You and Rocket decided to sleep in separate bunks, that night. The excitement over the 'hunt' you'd planned was too much temptation to spoil the rising lust between you. You both agreed that you should save it till someone won the game. 

In each bunk you'd gathered all the supplies you'd need to set traps. You were impressed that Rocket had enough lying around for the two of you. Together you picked a part of the jungle that was far enough away from the designated tour areas and campgrounds. 

From sunrise till noon was the time allowed for building the traps. If you happened to run into each other during this time, it didn't count. Once noon struck the game was on. You'd agreed that tasers and other weapons that caused excessive pain were not allowed. If someone got stuck in the others trap, they hadn't lost until the captor restrains them by the wrists. 

When you'd gathered and packed everything, you shook hands and wished each other luck. But before you turned to go down the hall, Rocket said "Uh.. would ya do me a quick favor?"

"Yes?" 

Rocket looked into your eyes as he shook his tie left and right, around his neck. He cracked his neck a little but loud enough for you to hear. "Would ya.. undo my tie?" His tone was low and seductive. "Thing took forever ta get right and I don't wanna damage it."

You supposed you got what he was saying. Rocket was indeed a ruffian who would ruin nice clothes by removing them too harshly. But, you sensed that something else was going on here. 

He stood on the couch as you approached him. You began unfolding the mini tie. Rockets gaze was fixed on you and you pretended not to notice. You gulped as his expression turned from casual to sultry. Once you were finished, you noticed that the first button of his shirt was undone. Rocket now stood before you with the unknotted tie on his shoulders and a partially open shirt. Now, you understood. He was allowing you a tiny bit of dominance for the very first time. He must've known how much you'd wanted it. And he looked so fucking succulent...

Unable to contain yourself you kissed Rocket. You hadn't made out this sloppily since your drunken first kiss with him. Maybe his plan was to trick you into having sex with him before the game and then sneak out extra early while you slept. But you needed a little something to tie you over till tomorrow.  
Summoning every ounce of will power you possessed, you pulled away and speed walked down the hall to your bedroom. "Good night, Rocket!" You called.  
You were positive that if you'd dared to look back at your man, his hand would've been on his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Asleep, your mind danced with luscious scenes of all the things you planned to do with Rocket if you won. You pinned him down as you thrust your pussy repeatedly against his snout. His eyes scrunched shut from the force. You crushed him (or attempted to) under your near full body weight as you rubbed his face between your, comparably large, breasts. Rocket would struggle, despite the pleasure it clearly gave him. You'd savor the moisture his tongue left behind as you forced him to lick your cleavage. You'd strap him tight to your side with his dick on you (with the help of gripping his ass, of course) as you pretended to preoccupy yourself with online shopping or reading. Rocket would be embarrassed at how much he liked it, for sure. 

You woke up, pretty determined to say the least. You took a few moments to steady yourself and remember not to masturbate. You didn't have the time and wished to save it till your victory. You put on clothes you didn't mind getting dirty. Some work out shorts and an old 'Grease' shirt that Quill had gifted you.

To your misfortune it seemed that Rocket had already left. No matter, you thought. You still had 6 hours till noon. You packed up your knapsack and headed out.  
The jungle blew you away. Every nook and cranny burst with natural exuberance. The scent of the trees was bewitching. It almost reminded you of sandal wood only more musky and mixed with just a hint of citrus. Must've been the strange fruit that hung from them. (You were thankful none of it smelled like the fruit in your drink last night.) It was pleasantly cool in these early morning hours. Alas, you bemoaned the fact that you weren't there to relax.

You ruled out net traps since Rocket could simply gnaw his way out of one before you could find him. Luckily you'd had the bright idea to break into the Milanos stash of random emergency items and found a shovel. You covered a decent amount of ground in pitfalls. You liked this strategy even though Rocket was most likely going to climb trees. Because of Rockets short stature you didn't have make them too deep. You'd also found many oddly shaped leaves to cover them with. You had enough time to set various leg snares, making sure they were hidden among the plants. 

The first few hours of the hunt went without a hitch. You'd snuck around being as quiet as humanly possible. Occasionally, you'd hear the ruffle of low growing foliage. But it was only the local wildlife which you'd already run into while setting traps. You found it interesting that the animals that resembled birds were smaller than the reptilian looking ones. You could only imagine how kooky the food chain was around here. 

You spent a decent amount of time staying completely still and hidden hoping that Rocket would happen across you. That his shadow would alert you to his presence in the trees. That he'd scurry by too fast for you to run to catch up with and spy on him. But you saw no such thing. The heat was sweltering now. It left your whole body in a thin layer of dampness. But it wasn't the worst thing. What got to you was the funny enjoyment you got from knowing that he was out there. Just as horny for you as you were for him. 

You grunted as you sat down behind some bushes, keeping your head below them. That familiar urge to lie down hit you. You decided you were hidden well enough to do so for a few minutes. And, just as it always happened whenever you promised to only lie down for a few minutes you took a sweet ass nap. During which you were bombarded with more dream sex with Rocket. Before you knew it, your hand found your kooch. You felt yourself through your shorts. The heat had made it very difficult to suppress and ignore the growing sense of need, down there. You were impressed that you'd managed to make it this far till relenting. So much for saving it till after the game. 

Just when you'd gotten a decent rhythm going; you heard it. Or at least you thought you heard it. A growl.

A low and guttural growl. One you were certain you'd only heard Rocket make when he was about to... reach the top of the mountain. 

Your eyes shot open. You froze and held your breath. If only you hadn't been half asleep just now. You couldn't tell if the sound was your imagination or not. Not willing to stay put to find out, you slowly crouched through the underbrush in the opposite direction of where you thought the phantom noise came from.

When you'd made it a good distance away, you heard it again. This time it was less familiar and, what's worse, it now came from the direction you were headed in. Warm fright rose up in your gut. You tried to remember if the brochure said that all wildlife on this planet was non-aggressive, or if it was only the wildlife surrounding the cities. If it was the latter, there was always a chance that one of the dangerous kind could find it's way here.

You waited still as a statue and breathed as silently as you could. Minutes went by. Helpless, stuck on all fours. This would've been embarrassing if you weren't so terrified. You dared to take a peek from behind a large leaf in front of you. A crazy combination of alarm and relief shook your very core when you saw Rocket standing there with a net canon aimed straight for you. 

The sound of it firing gave you just enough time to miraculously dodge the net by rolling sideways out of it's path. The adrenaline accumulating in your system while you were hiding surely helped. Off through the jungle you ran, knowing full well that Rocket was in hot pursuit. God, this was such a bad idea. He was born an animal with instincts and a body designed for situations like this. It seemed like this week was the week for poor judgement for both of you.

Before you could fully lament this, you felt yourself suddenly rise up into the air. The surrounding forest turned into a rapidly morphing kaleidoscope from your point of view. You screamed as you ascended. Then just as fast as you'd risen, you fell back down toward the ground. Just before hitting it, you rose again. Only to plummet just before touching the forest floor and then was lifted again. This continued ceaselessly. Rocket stood nearby, beside himself with laughter.

" _You guido sounding prick_ ," you hollered at your boyfriend between helpless screams as you flew through the air, " _what did you DO_?"

"It's a little invention a' mine, toots," he explained haughtily. "Ya activated it by steppin' over it. I once used somethin' similar on a group of Ravagers. Dis baby's better cause it turns on and off by itself. As you can see. Now alls I gotta do is leave it on till you're too dizzy to stand..."

Rocket continued his cacophony of laughter, dropping to the floor and rolling around, next to the edge of the gadgets range. The comedy just too much for his little body to handle.

Frustration mounting, you wracked your brain for a way, any way, to make that little gremlin pay for this. 

It took a few rounds of up and down, till you got close enough to where Rocket lay on the ground. You concentrated as best you could. On your way down, you reached for his tail and missed. You reached and missed a second time but you came close. The third time, you propelled yourself toward him with all your might. Your hand landed on his tail! You gripped it as tightly as you could; and up you both went! Rocket's scream was sweet music to you ears.

" _Taste, (waaah!) of your own, (aaaah!) MEDICINE, (daaaah!)_ ," you sassed. 

" _Oh, great genius_ ," Rocket sassed right back as you both flung through the air, " _how da fuck are we gonna get out_???"

'Uh oh' was the only thing that came to mind for you. Now all the sound that remained was the mechanical whir of the gravity manipulating device as it tossed you both like raw pizza dough. (Lord, how you missed pizza.)

Rocket growled in annoyance. "Here! Help me push one a' us outta da anti-gravity field!"

Rocket began shoving you during those brief moments of hovering near the ground. You did the same to him. You lurched and heaved together until finally- WHUMP! 

You were lucky enough to be free from Rockets torture gizmo before he was. The jungle still spun around you. But you shook your head and shakily stood up.

"Good," Rocket congratulated, "now find the sensor and turn it off!"

You looked around till you saw the tiny compass sized metal knob. You picked it up and looked at Rocket. You could save him... or you could exact pay back.

You went with pay back. 

" _What da fuck are you waitin' for_?"

"You mentioned getting too dizzy to stand. Thought I'd take the advice..."

Rocket let out a cry of pure rage. You couldn't believe it. You'd WON. 

You did a little victory dance as Rocket remained ensnared in the toss trap. 

"Please stop dis thing! I'm gonna be sick," he warned.

"Oh, no. I think I'm gonna give it just a little longer..."

After a beat, Rocket placed his fist up to his lips as his cheeks puffed out, gagging. You felt a remorseful pang and reluctantly turned the knob on the sensor.  
Rocket floated in place within the field, still slightly rotating around.

"Dats the low gravity setting! Turn it to 'off'!"

You did as you were instructed and Rocket flopped down to the ground on his belly, groaning. 

You wanted to console him but first you had to get your rope ready. As you did, you decided to slip in a little gloating. 

"Well, this was a real surprise, I gotta say. I honestly didn't expect to win. But sometimes the underdog comes out on top, huh? And she's gonna be on top tonight." You'd retrieved the small piece of rope from your knapsack. 

Rocket slowly turned over onto his back and gave you a groggy, defeated look. 

"Sorry, baby," you cooed lovingly as you headed toward him, "maybe we can do this again sometime."

Rockets eyes turned devious despite still looking groggy. He pulled something from his pocket and laid it on the ground next to him. 

Just as you prepared the rope, you noticed the item. Rocket readied his fist over it. Your eyes grew wide as you, a fraction of a second too late, realized what it was. The vibrator panel.

Rocket slammed his fist down. Your entire body stiffened straight, before gracefully collapsing down on your side next to the guilty party. Rocket triggered the most intense orgasm you'd ever gotten from a toy. Your sounds of painful bliss came out silent as you clutched your loins in both hands. The only ones you could muster were light grunts. This was so much stronger than before. Now, your clit somehow felt like it was having an out of body experience. Like it had grown outward instead of simply expanding. Your legs involuntarily moved like you were riding a bike. You teared up and breathed heavily. The feeling was so alien and bizarre. But it was wonderful. Which only added to your anger. You couldn't believe he'd snuck a vibrator panel sticker into your underwear, again. 

Rocket's triumphant maniacal laugh shook the trees. He sat up and got out some rope.

" _Not fair.._." you peeped faintly, " _not fair_..."

"Oh, no ya don't... _Squeaker_ ," he said your nickname like it tasted good in his mouth. (Likely because you were currently living up to it.) "Ya never said da use of sex toys was against da rules."

'Big spooning' you, he reached between your legs and pulled your wrists behind your back. He restrained you and, thus, won the game. 

You gritted your wrath through your teeth as your clit still throbbed. Rocket rummaged through your knapsack and retrieved some cloth, a rope and a knife. He tied the cloth around your mouth, leaving you to catch your breath through your nose, tears of pleasure still running down your face. Rocket eyeballed a length for the rope and cut it accordingly. Returning to your spot, he sat you up. He used the blade to lift your chin to look at him, avoiding slicing you as he purred, "Oh and uh, I know how much you hate flying with aero rigs. So, I thought of a new way to get you around." He tightened the rope in both hands.

* * *

 

  
The jungle really was lovely from high above. 

You sailed backward, through the sky. Gagged and bound up, hanging by a rope 15 feet down from Rockets aero rig. You wanted to spy the landscape to make sure no one witnessed your humiliating abduction. But you were still too chicken to look down. At least you were far from the city. Not to mention... getting farther? Where was Rocket taking you and was that a raindrop you just felt? (So they did have rain on this planet. Not as paradise-like as you thought.)

Rocket zoomed up to something and landed. When he did, you spun this way and that. In doing so you saw that you were hanging before the rocky wall of a cliff. The rain was falling now. Not quite pouring but it was getting there. It did nothing to cool your roaring temper. For a minute or two you dangled. Then you were pulled upward, little by little. With your back to the cliff, you felt Rockets paws hoist you to sitting on a stone ledge. 

"How ya doin'?" Rocket flirted as he tipped you backward and held you romantically. His face peeking in at the upper right corner of your vision. You gave him resting bitch face and struggled against your bounds. Rocket seemed unphased. Boy, you thought, it sure didn't take long for you to realize that maybe you shouldn't have made him promise to always be an asshole. 

It was a cave on the side of the cliff. Rocket pulled you inside out of the rain. It was dimly lit by a single small lantern in the back corner. Next to it was the gravity warping gadget that had wreaked it's havoc on you two, earlier. You guessed Rocket didn't want it moving around and possibly switching itself on in his bag. The walls of the cave were covered in a plant that resembled moss. But instead of deep green it was various colors. Pink, yellow, blue, green and red. Where the light show from yesterday had a similar scheme, this fungus version made you a little grossed out. You never thought you'd find any part of this planet that looked so... bedraggled. 

Rocket tossed you onto your back on an air mattress with a blanket and a towel haphazardly placed over it. For a moment you were taken aback by how much he'd prepared for his victory. He must've been setting this up when you woke and found him already gone that morning. You kept in mind that he only won due to a dirty trick. 

Rocket stood over you, turning over the knife in his hands. He eyed your damp clothes as he sat down next to you. "Dis _is_ da shirt Quill gave ya, right?"

You nodded. Rocket slipped the knife under your shirt. Your breath hiked as he reached it through to the collar and cut it all the way down the middle. Rocket chuckled sinisterly. He pulled it out from under you and threw it aside. 

You lied there, on your bound wrists awaiting his next move. 

Rocket slid the knife underneath your right bra strap and started 'sawing'. You grunted a protest but Rocket shooshed you. "I'll buy ya a new bra," he promised as the strap cut loose. You decided to file what he just said under 'Things that wouldn't be sexy unless spoken with a Brooklyn accent.' No, no! You erased the thought. You were still mad at him! You had to remember what he did. Rocket cut the other strap and then sliced the fabric between the cups. He tossed the tattered remains away in the pile of ruin clothes.

He then used the towel you were lying on to dry you off. The entire time he smiled at you like he was doing preservation maintenance on a beautiful painting he'd made and cherished ever so. His fingers on your bare skin felt of icy fire. Heat rose up between you, down there. But you somehow resisted.

"Sa'matta?" Rocket shrugged. "Fix ya face."

After giving him the stone coldest glare you could dish out, he cautioned, his voice deepening; "Stop bein' a sore loser or I'll really make ya sore."

You were not having his tough guy, macho shit tonight! You harumphed and turned over on the air mattress to face away from him.

"Why, ya gotta be like dat, Squeaker?" Rocket pried as he untied the cloth around your mouth. Once free to speak you still remained silent. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." The sincerity in his voice only made you boil. You stood on your knees and turned toward him.

" _I was about to win and you couldn't handle it_! You went into the game knowing full well that you were going to win no matter what! Even if I just so happened to get lucky, WHICH I DID. But you couldn't let me have that. You had to use one of your little toys to get ahead."

Rockets eyes were focused as he listened. He looked like he was at least taking your words into some consideration. But you weren't satisfied with this reaction. You were still fuming. You probably shouldn't keep talking but that thought didn't stop you. 

"You know what? That's all you are isn't it? Yea, without your weapons, your doohickies and your vibrator panel and your stupid attachable dildos, what are you, Rocket? .... Huh? You really are nothing but a raccoon."

Your statement echoed through the cave. Rocket stared at you, his mouth slightly open. You instantly regretted what you'd done. But you mean mugged Rocket, anger still lingering. The only sound detectable was the rain, now pouring down hard outside. Rockets ear twitched once... twice. Then he turned to the knapsack. He rummaged through it and retrieved the vibrator panel.

Your spirit sank thinking he was going to use it on you. But, to your utter befuddlement, Rocket went to the cave mouth and flung the damn thing out! You both watched it somersault through the rain and into the ether. The thing didn't exactly come cheap. Something was off. This notion was made clearer as you watched Rockets form, standing by the threshold. Faced away from you, gazing out into the darkening storm. For too long you waiting for him to say or do anything.

Your hair stood on end when you heard it. That growl. 

Rocket turned around slowly as it emanated from him. The cave was badly lit but you could still detect that his pupils were dilated to tiny pinpricks. His upper lip shook and curled over his razor sharp teeth. A very primal fear overtook you. Your boyfriend somehow morphed into an unfamiliar thing. You recalled earlier how you foolishly thought you'd felt regret. You hadn't truly known it up until this very second in time. 

Your heart thudded to the ground as Rocket charged toward you, snarling like a beast. You wailed full blast as he sank his teeth into your flesh, again and again and again. All over your exposed body. Rocket moved so fast around you. Luridly, he was able to hump you as well as bite with every new position he switched to. You fell backward onto the mattress and writhed helplessly. You inwardly relished the sting of his teeth assaulting you from all directions. You arched your back in glorious anguish, wrists still bound behind your back. It's a good thing it was thundering out. If it wasn't, you were positive that the inhabitants of the nearest city would've been certain someone was getting murdered in the jungle. You begged him to stop as you somehow got to your knees in a feeble attempt to escape.

Rocket stopped biting you to quickly remove his orange and brown suit. Every move he made was calculated and sure. Heart racing, you attempted to move away from him but the rope your wrists were bound with got stuck on something behind you. You looked back and saw that it got hooked on a sharp stalagmite.  
Rocket pulled your head back in his direction. " _Ow!! What the_ -" was all you could say before he yanked your head down and shoved something into your mouth. Your eyes widened as you realized what was going on.

"Yea..." bragged Rocket, looking down at you with an odd mixture of hostility and desire "dats my _cock_."

You'd never actually seen it before, since every time you and Rocket had sex, he'd always slip it into the (much bigger) dildo you guys used before you could get a look at it. All you could do was attempt to feel it out in your mouth. You moved your tongue up and down against its silky shaft.

" _A-ah_..." Rocket grunted, turning you on despite the violent situation. To your relief, it felt just like a smaller version of a human penis. Phew! (You guessed, Rocket was less of a raccoon than you thought.) Then, the unfortunate thought of how far those scientists that made him went to alter his body flashed through your mind. To get rid of it you focused on giving Rocket what he wanted. It was easy to suck since it didn't take up that much space. You felt it hardening. You bobbed your head up and down, along it. You used this movement to mask the fact that you were shaking your wrists to sever the rope against the wall stalagmite.

Rocket moaned, " _Suck me dry, bitch_."

His self absorbed command annoyed you. You moved your lips up around the head, hoping this would silence him. He shut his eyes hard, mouth agape when you did. Then, placing his hand on your head, pushed himself back in. You heard the rope snap, hoping he didn't. You kept your arms behind your back as Rocket came. Your mouth now sticky with his seed. He slipped himself out of you, huffing and puffing. You turned your head to spit but Rocket slapped his hand over your mouth. "Ah, ah, ah," Rocket forbade it in a goober tone.

You pushed Rocket off you with all your might, revealing that you'd broken free, and spat out the cum. Rocket landed several feet away. But that didn't stop him from hurling himself back into you, knocking you backward. He straddled your hips. You frantically smacked him upside the head twice in self defense before he smacked you back. Hard in the face. The act was so brazen and it hurt so good. You couldn't hide the lust in your eyes as you looked up at him. This made him chuckle. "You sick little thot," he pulled your underwear off and re-entered you. "Bet you're glad ya got me ta rough ya up," his words cut you with their honesty. 

You threw your head back as you felt _him_ with your insides for the first time. It was a new experience for him too. His moan came out long and throaty. He thrust briskly. 

"I like dis better den da dildo," he confessed. Your vagina flushed with heat caused by the delicious friction. You'd never discussed doing it raw like this with him. You were abashed that he was having you so unapologetically and how your body screamed for more. 

You turned over and attempted to latch onto the cave wall to remove yourself out from under Rocket. He hit your arm. "Stop dat," he demanded. Your elbow hit something hard and metal on the floor. A peculiar sensation of deja vu took over as you and Rocket began floating into the air. Rocket slipped out of you in surprise. "Ya hit da gravity warper you dumb-" 

You punched him in the side before he could finish the sentence. He flipped a few times before shaking it off and air swimming back over to where you floated. You awaited him with your fists up. "See? This is what I mean. You can't do anything without your devices," you lectured. 

"Oh, really?" Rocket asked eyes washing over your naked form. "Well, you seemed to be enjoying my natural asset just now."

Rocket made a kick for your crotch area. When you covered yourself down there, Rocket seized the opportunity to shoot toward you, pinning you to the wall. Your back hit the mossy surface. He pulled your arms up and stuffed himself back into you, wild with rage. He seemed unconcerned with how much it hurt. You grunted along with his cadence. A primitive craving inside of you yearned for him to keep going. Rocket sensed this.

"Yea, dats what I thought," he said before placing a few kisses on your belly.

Turning, you somehow managed to pin him to the same wall, using the momentum combined with the lowered gravity. But Rocket mimicked the maneuver. You both rolled across the wall, pinning each other over and over. You tried to slam each other hard enough to hurt but the moss was too soft. When you'd pinned him again, you placed your hands on the wall around Rocket and licked from his chest all the way up his neck. If you couldn't hurt him, you could still try to dominate him.

Rocket exclaimed exasperatedly. He placed his feet on your ribs and straightened his legs to propel you off of him and, himself out of you. You flew backward in the air. "Get da fuck offa me, Squeaker! I still won, so I'm still in charge!" You were getting really tired of him manhandling you so much. You lunged at him and managed your get your arm around his neck, noogie style. You were both airbourne now. You brought his face to yours and placed your lips on his. Unable to resist, Rocket frenched you back. His hands explored your body in circular motions. You held him to you with your free arm. Two bodies gyrating against each other, drifting through mid air. 

You pulled away from his lips with a sweet little _smack_ and pondered; "Why can't I be in charge for a little while?"

Rocket grinned sexily, his eyes at half mast and responded "Because I'm da Captain," then swiftly bit into your arm. You yelped at the return of the pleasurable sting.

You extended your bitten arm and tried to shake him off. But his jaws clamped on you too strongly. His body flailed around as you tried to free yourself. You tried hitting him in the head again but that only made him smile against your flesh. You were so focused on getting him to let go that you almost didn't notice you were about to float right out of the cave. You clung to the cave wall before you did. Rocket then placed his feet on the cave ceiling and walloped you onto it, front first, using his grip on your arm. This actually hurt, since no moss grew there. Fascinating. The gravity warping device somehow made the ceiling act almost the same way the ground did. 

You brought your face up, away from the stony ceiling. Rocket pinned your arm behind your back. It wasn't the good kind of pain. It did not feel better upside down with no clothes on, either. " _Alright! You win, Rocket! You're the Captain_!"

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear what you said," Rocket jeered with faux innocence.

" ** _You're the Captain!!_** "

"Finally," Rocket leaned down (up?) to whisper softly in your ear. " _You're my piece, Squeaker. Just like my guns and gadgets and I'm gonna do what I want with ya_."

Your body shivered with delight at these words.

Hand still clasping your arm, Rocket kicked off from the ceiling toward the cave floor. He fetched the dildo, from his knapsack. Had circumstances been better you would've been happy to discover that he'd brought the bigger one. Then he kicked off from the ground back toward the ceiling.

"Uh... you sure you don't wanna turn the gravity warper off first?" You questioned.

"Nah, I think I kinda like dis better," he said wiggling his eyebrows. As he slid the dildo over his erect member. You were a blend of aroused and mortified.

"Now be a good girl, grab those stalactites and hold on tight."

You hung vertical from the ceiling. Rocket assumed a horizontal position. The lack of gravity keeping his body balanced.  
His eyes were still wary as he rubbed the tip against you. It wasn't like him to make eye contact like this before he was inside. Usually he was too focused on what his dick was doing. He was still mad. You gulped and broke into a fresh sweat. He was still looking at you when he had worked himself in and spoke in a passion heavy whisper.

"Y/N..."

It had been a while since he'd addressed you by your actual name. This didn't help ease your mind.

"You dirty _fuckin_ ' girl...." he said this quickening his pace, "you think I don't know how otha people see me?"

You looked down at him, your lips forming the word 'what' but Rocket continued.

"You think I don't know... why you're with me?"

You were lost now. Rocket was gaining speed, not letting up. The friction started getting a little painful. You weren't used to this new size.

"You _like_ this.. dontcha?" Rockets expression turned feral again as he bared his teeth and his eyes set on you like he was about to kill. His thrusting became so fast it was almost out of control. You grunted needily.

" _You like gettin' **defiled** by the 'vermin', dontcha_?"

The cruelty of his words combined with his roughness made you buck into him harder despite yourself. He spoke with an air of knowing and even a hint of affection. You were embarrassed and didn't say a word.

His voice became strained as he spoke, due to you tightening around him. "Well, if you can't see me as more than an animal..."  
He waited till you looked him in the eye to continue.

"Might as well act like one."

Rocket arched his whole body to thrust all the way up. Rocket bit his lips inward and furrowed his brow as he threw all of himself into the action. He penetrated you with the speed and fervor of a mini jack hammer. It was here that you understood why he loved and hoarded so many high tech devices. In a sense, he was one. You involuntarily pulled yourself up using the stalactites. This didn't stop him from solidly reaching your capacity. Rocket was too talented a thief not to locate the prize. All that was yours, in a matter of seconds, became his. Tears instantly welled up and you gasped for air. It was a little funny, this sensation Rocket triggered in your g-spot. The warm ache, the beautiful hurt. It felt, you thought, exactly like how a sunset looked. You gave an embarrassingly raucous yowl that quaked the cave walls. 

You expected him to get tired or slow down but he didn't. 

You released the stalactites and held him inside you. Together you ebbed and bobbed through the air as Rocket kept fucking you. You completely lost yourself in the throws of his attack. You caressed and entangled each other desperately, unaware of the lewd acrobatic display it created. 

Rocket held you down against a wall again and kept having at you. Your body took the helm over your mind as you pushed against him to do the same on the opposite wall. Together you kept colliding with the mossy confines. Concerned with nothing but the heat that had encompassed you. When Rocket pinned you beneath him again, still riding you hot and heavy, you marveled at how earnest his actions were. He promptly hit a sweet spot and his growl rose up from deep within him. Your light grunts kept a steady tempo as his growl crescendoed. 

You remembered the first time you heard it, how it frightened you. But now it sent your heart soaring. You knew his every next move like a practiced dance routine. Rocket threw his head back, unclenched his teeth and made that intriguing little 'haah, _haah_ ' noise. The ending of each breath getting stuck in the back of his throat. Like how some people roll their r's. You thanked the space gods that you were the one lucky enough to witness this seedy little space criminals o faces and sex sounds.  
You stopped moving. Expecting him to do the same but Rocket kept going. Deep into the night, Rocket refused to stop fucking you. You lost count of the amount of times he made you come. All night he grunted out a symphony of savage, bloodthirsty snarls as you made love on every single surface. (All, ironically, except the air mattress Rocket had so lovingly set up.)

* * *

 

  
"Come on, Y/N, pick up," Quill fretted as he dialed your number again. 

"Where did they go?" Mantis asked.

"Did they tell anybody where they disappeared to?" Gamora wondered.

"You should try Rockets number again," suggested Drax.

"I've already tried 6 times! Besides Y/N is more trustworthy, anyway," Quill insisted.

"Look," Mantis chirped as she pointed out the windshield, "here they come!"

You and Rocket made your way back back to the Milano, that morning, as fast as your battered, bruised bodies could carry you. (You wearing the change of clothes Rocket had brought along for you.) But neither of you felt or looked bereft beyond that. As a matter of fact you both possessed a soft glow of contentment. 

The rest of the crew, aside from Mantis who was just happy to see you again and Groot who had been playing his video game the whole time, found this slightly off putting.

Gamora winced and glanced over to Quill, who shrugged meekly. 

"What happened to you guys?" Drax asked. 

You and Rocket looked at each other. Neither of you had thought of preparing an excuse for your absence or appearance.

"Uhh..." began Rocket, "If it happened outside da ship and just between da two of us, we don't hafta explain."

It was good enough for you. You pointed at Rocket and nodded.

They all looked at each other and went back to preparing the ship for take off.

The rest of your day was spent sleeping. When you finally woke you went to find Rocket. 

"Hey," you greeted him, "I'm... really sorry about what I said back in the cave..."

"Don' worry about it, Squeaker," was all he said as he piloted.

You sat in the co-pilot seat next to him and watched the stars shoot by.

"You know I..." Rocket piped up unexpectedly, "I.. couldn't let ya win."

"Why not, Rocket?" you implored him.

You watched his cute profile as he considered his words before speaking. You smiled warmly when he looked at you. His eyes back on the stars he expounded, "When I was being created..."

You snapped into intense attention. He'd never brought up his past to you before.

"The doctors, they... held me down and.. _tortured_ me.."

You'd known that he was brought up as a science experiment but you hadn't been aware of the nature of it till this very moment. 

"I just.. don't like the feeling of being helpless. Unable to move. It... reminds me of my time in the labs."

You covered your mouth. "Oh, Rock, I'm..." you fought back tears, "I'm so sorry."

Rocket saw you crying and turned away with a one shoulder shrug. "Hey, it's not like ya knew."

"But.. but then.. _why_ would you agree to my proposal about the game?"

Rocket seemed at a loss for words as he hyper-focused on piloting. His grip so tight around the controls his fingers turned white. 

"You were so hell-bent on being da dominant one in bed for some reason. I figured I'd letcha feel like ya had a shot."

You sorted out your emotions silently. Rocket glanced at you a few times, worriedly.

"Well.." you started knowing that you had to speak from the heart but very, cautiously. You needed to finally be honest with Rocket about what he truly meant to you. Even if he'd push you away.

"I do wish that you'd been honest with me and told me sooner."

Rocket didn't react to this.

"But... Rocket, I just want to let you know that I'd never, ever do something to you that you makes you that upset. Not willingly. From now on you have to give me clear boundaries so I can respect them."

Quiet rang in your ears as you watched Rocket, expectantly.

"And... if that means I can never be in charge in bed, that's ok. I want to help you learn how to enjoy your body and if that means using me in a way similar to how you've been used, I'm all for that."

Rocket cocked an eyebrow at you.

"Within my own set of boundaries, of course," you added awkwardly.

Rocket exhaled a laugh through his nose and shook his head.

You walked over to him and rubbed your lips against the top of his head. You brought them to his ear and whispered, "Love you, little jerk." You turned to leave but felt your hand tugged behind you.

Rocket looked more stunned then you'd ever seen him. He'd grabbed your hand and wouldn't let go. His auburn eyes glossed with wetness. Rocket yanked you toward him, swaying you off balance. You landed straddling his lap. You gasped, concerned that he wasn't able to get up. But Rocket didn't seem to mind. He kept looking at you, mouth slightly ajar. Tears still moistening his dreamy gaze. His breath became heavy as he kissed you. Immediately, you pressed yourself against him. His tiny body vibrated rapturously against yours. You embraced each other. His hand ran sensually up and down your outer thigh. The seat tipped back just as he reached and switched the controls to auto-pilot. 


End file.
